Karacka
in " "}} |image gallery=yes }} Karacka (カラッカ Karakka) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, page 14 Appearance Karacka is a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn’t seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded, curved spikes. His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of Karacka’s stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants (portrayed as plain blackish in the anime), held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope. Personality Karacka is a timid person, and appears to be much less reckless than his comrades, having rapidly taken shelter after Erza Scarlet defeated most of his group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 14 He showed great dedication to Eisenwald’s plan, praising those who struggled the most for its success.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 5 For the sake of that very plan, when ordered to do so by Byard, he was willing to stab his guildmate Kageyama with a dagger to prevent him from nullifying the Wind Wall created by Erigor. Despite this, he was shown sweating and trembling after the deed, shocked and, when they were arrested, he appeared to be passionately apologizing to Kageyama, implying he might be more considerate towards comrades than the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 19-20 Synopsis Lullaby arc Karacka first appears when Erigor orders the Eisenwald guild members at the train station to dispose of the Fairy Tail team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 5 Although most of the guild is promptly defeated at Erza's hands, he recognizes her as Titania, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, and hides himself in the walls using his merging Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 12-14 Later, when Erza and Gray Fullbuster leave to find Kageyama, Karacka is called from his hiding place by Byard. Byard orders him to prevent the escape of the Fairy Tail members by finding and killing Kageyama.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 16, Pages 4-5. However, after stabbing the man in the back through a wall, Karacka is visibly distressed, but still attempts to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 19-20 In a rage, Natsu charges at the wall and destroys it, seriously injuring Karacka in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 2-4 Fighting Festival arc Karacka, who was released from jail at some point, watched the Fantasia Parade along with Kageyama.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Karacka has been shown able to use Earth Magic in order to freely move through earth surfaces. *'Earth Phasing': Though it remains unnamed, this spell allows Karacka to merge with, and travel through solid obstacles. This technique has been used to hide effectively, and also perform sneak attacks, such as his attempted assassination of his partner Kageyama.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 20 (Unnamed) Equipment Dagger: Karacka was seen using a dagger to try and eliminate Kageyama. The weapon has a midly long and large, straight double-edged blade, its handguard bends towards it on both ends in two spirals, and the round pommel bears a large, dark "K" on it, likely representing the initial of Karacka's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 19 Trivia *In the manga, Karacka stabs Kageyama in the back with a dagger. However, in the anime, it instead appears that he punched him or went through his body with his hand. This is due to the fact that the anime rarely shows blood.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 7 Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members *Natsu Dragneel vs. Karacka References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains